Platelets actively take up and concentrate galactose from their suspending medium. Mannose and glucose do not compete for the uptake mechanism. Platelet galactose is rapidly bound to cellular proteins by galactosyl transferase and can be hydrolyzed from the proteins by platelet galactosidase.